


Sonum ve Başlangıcım

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: 2014 'O Yazar' yarışması için yazılmıştır.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 'O Yazar' yarışması için yazılmıştır.

Narcissa Malfoy, uzun sarı saçlarını şık bir topuz yapmak için toplarken geniş bahçeye yağan karı boş bakışlarla izliyordu. Malikânenin çevresini beyaza boyayan tanecikler, ifadesiz yüzünde ufacık bir duygu emaresi bile oluşturamamıştı. Kar gördüğünde mavi gözleri heyecanla parlayan küçük kız değildi o artık; iyi veya kötü tüm duygularını ustaca maskeleyen bir kadın haline gelmişti. Büyümüştü ve küçük dişlerini göstererek kahkaha atmaktan çekinmeyen o çocuğu geçmişe gömerken yılların ona verdiği tek şey, heykelimsi beyaz sureti olmuştu.

 

Soğuk mavi gözlerini önünde oturduğu aynaya çevirerek topuzunu inceledi ilgisizce. Tam istediği gibi olmuştu. İnce ve uzun parmaklarını saçından çekerek mum ışığında ateş gibi parlayan yakut küpelerini aldı. Düşünmeden hareket ediyordu adeta, elleri ne yapmaları gerektiğini biliyormuşçasına ustalıkla yüzünde geziniyordu. Birazdan ayakları onu salona götürecek ve ağzı söylenmesi gereken sözleri birbiri ardına sıralayacaktı. Ama aklı başka yerde olacaktı, asla yaşanmayacak mutlu hayatlarında, elde edemeyeceği umut dolu geleceklerinde.

 

İç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve pencerenin diğer yanında duran boy aynasının önüne giderek kendini son kez inceledi. Şarap rengi elbisesinin derin yırtmacından sol bacağı görünüyordu, omzunun üzerinden başlayan yaka çizgileri göğüslerinin bir kısmını göstererek birleşiyordu, elinin üstündeki üçgen parçalar orta parmaklarına taktığı kumaş yüzüklerle sonlanıyordu. Omuzlarını dikleştirip çenesini hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. Şimdi tam anlamıyla hazırdı.

 

Kapı çalınıp çalan kişi yanıt beklemeden içeri girerken Narcissa dalgın bakışlarla aynaya bakmaya devam ediyordu. Aşağı inip zerre haz etmediği insanlarla saatler geçirmeyi, rahatsız edici bakışlarına maruz kalmayı, laubali tavırlarına katlanmayı hiç mi hiç istemiyordu. Her sene aynı oyunu oynamaktan bıkmıştı. Bir kez olsun Noel’i bir salon dolusu yabancıyla değil, sevdiği insanlarla geçirmek istiyordu.

 

Kocasının aşinası olduğu parfümünün kokusunu duyumsadı yanı başında. Asil Narcissa Malfoy kılığına girmenin vakti gelmişti. Gri gözlere bakmak için soluna döndü, vücudunu boydan boya incelemekle meşgullerdi. Sinirlerine hakim olmaya çalışarak sessizce bekledi genç kadın. Lucius, her zaman her şeyin arzu ettiği ölçüde mükemmel olmasını dilerdi ve buna karısı da dahildi.

 

Bu malikâneye adım attığı gün anlamıştı, iradesinin büyük ölçüde elinden alınıp kocasına verildiğini ama sesini çıkarmamış, durumunu kabullenmişti. Anne ve babasını hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak uğruna yıllarca sessizliğini korumuştu. Şimdi, anne ve babası ölmüşken aynı şeyi Draco için yapıyordu. Onun mutluluğu için kendi mutluluğundan vazgeçiyordu.

 

Yıllarca vefakâr bir evlat ve fedakâr bir anne olduğunu zannetmişti. Yanıldığını ise çok geç fark etmişti. Fedakâr değil, korkaktı, ailesine karşı çıkmaktan korkmuştu; acizdi, hayatını kendi iradesinin ellerine veremeyecek kadar acizdi. Çevresi tarafından çok iyi yerlere gelmiş biri olarak nitelendirilmesine karşın evim dediği bu malikânede tutsak olmaktan öteye geçememişti.

 

Lucius’un incelemesi bitmişti. Onaylarcasına kafa sallayarak gözlerini kadının bedeninden yüzüne kaydırdı. “Güzel olmuşsun.” dedi bir patron edasıyla. Ardından eliyle yatak odasının kapısını gösterdi.

 

Narcissa duygudan yoksun tekdüze bir sesle “Teşekkür ederim.” diyerek kocasının önünden geçti ve koridora çıktı. Hemen arkasından çıkan Lucius’un uzattığı koluna girdi ve salona gitmek üzere yürümeye başladılar. Müzik, insan ve topuklu ayakkabı sesleri kulaklarına çalınmaya başlamıştı. Salondan yükselen keman sesi mumlarla bezeli eve hoş bir hava katıyordu.

 

Kırmızı halı kaplanmış geniş merdivenden inerken parmaklarını hafifçe siyah korkuluğun üzerinde gezdirdi. Salona girmesini engelleyecek bir şeyler arıyordu ama ayakları ona karşı çıkıyor ve onu inatla aşağı indiriyorlardı.

 

Salonun çift kanatlı kapısının önüne geldiklerinde müzik ansızın durdu, ardından romantik bir dans müziği çalmaya başladı. Dansı ev sahibinin başlatması bir gelenekti. Narcissa yüzüne mutlu bir gülümseme kondurarak çift taraflı dizilmiş konukların alkışları eşliğinde kocasıyla dans pistine yürüdü. Kendisine dikilmiş bakışları hissedebiliyordu.

 

Gülümsemesini bozmadan Lucius’a döndü, onun yüzünde de kendininkine eş bir ifade vardı. Dışarıdan bakıldığında dünyanın en mutlu çifti izlenimini veriyor olmalıydılar. Sevgi dolu karı, koca rolünü yıllardır her davette, yemekte, oynanması gereken her yerde oynuyorlardı. Draco’nun önünde de bu saçma ve komik oyunu sahneliyorlardı fakat oğullarının buna inanmadığı her halinden belli oluyordu.

 

Kocasının kendi gözlerine dikilmiş gri gözlerinde bir duygu emaresi aradı elinde olmadan. Yoktu. Ufacık bir sevgi kırıntısı bile yoktu. Gerçi Narcissa da ona karşı sevgi besliyor değildi. Bağlılık bile yoktu ilişkilerinde. Lucius’un başka kadınlarla ilişkileri olduğundan haberdardı. Gece şirkette kalmasını gerektiren bir durum olduğunu söylediği zamanlarda Narcissa gerçeği bildiği halde inanmış gibi davranırdı. Muhteşem Malfoy çiftinin evliliği sadece itibar kaygısından dolayı devam ediyordu.

 

 

Lucius onu kendinden uzaklaştırıp zarifçe döndürürken genç adamın kıyafetini fark etti. Elini tekrar adamın omzuna koydu. Şık siyah bir takım vardı üzerinde, gümüşi sarı saçları açıktı, sırtına dökülüyordu. Son derece yakışıklı göründüğünü inkâr edemezdi ama yakışıklılığı Narcissa’yı etkilemiyordu artık.

 

Müzik yavaşlayıp keman son notasını çalarken belindeki elin tutuşunun sıkılaştığını hissetti. Sırtı, Lucius’un sol koluna gelecek şekilde çevrildi ve Narcissa bedenini geriye yatırdı. Sol bacağı tamamen gözler önüne serilmişti. Gösterişli bir final olmuştu, Lucius’un arzu ettiği gibi. Salon alkışlarla çınlarken genç kadın doğruldu ve dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi.

 

Ansızın onu gördü. Bir köşeye çekilmişti, elinde bir kadeh ateş viskisi tutuyordu ve diğerlerinin aksine kendisine değil, hafif hafif yağan kara bakıyordu. Her zamanki gibi siyahlara bürünmüştü, yüz ifadesi katı, kaşları çatıktı. Yanına gitme isteğini bastırarak Lucius’un eşliğinde konukların arasına karışırken göz ucuyla ona bakmaya devam ediyor ve dansın sonunda yaptığı hareketten ötürü pişmanlık duyuyordu.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

    Severus, sağ elinde tuttuğu kadehten bir yudum alırken kendisine bakan mavi gözlerin farkında değilmiş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Bu sayede Narcissa ilgisini başka kişilere yönlendirir ve genç adam da ona bakma dürtüsünün önüne geçebilirdi.

 

    Ateş viskisinin tadı acıydı ama içmek zevk veriyordu. Tıpkı Narcissa’ya olan hisleri gibiydi, onu asla elde edemeyeceği gerçeği canını acıtıyordu ama genç kadına duyduğu aşkın yarattığı mutluluktan vazgeçemiyordu. Sürekli ona bakmak, mavi gözlerinin tadını çıkarmak istiyordu. Lucius’la dans ederken diğer erkeklerin aksine genç kadının vücuduna değil, yüzüne bakmıştı, sahte olduğunu bildiği gülümsemesini izlemişti. Fakat dansın sonunda, Narcissa’nın bacağını son derece baştan çıkarıcı bir biçimde sergilediği o anda bakışlarını başka tarafa yöneltme ihtiyacı duymuştu. O beyaz tenin kendisine yasak olduğunu bilmenin verdiği acının yanı sıra izleyenlerin gözlerinde oluşan açlığı, ağızlarının arzularını belli edercesine aralanmasını, Lucius’un karısını sergilemekten hoşnut olduğunu gösteren ifadesini görmekten bıkmıştı.

 

    Evliliklerinin göstermelik, aşklarının yalan olduğunun farkındaydı. Narcissa, Draco için mutsuzluğa katlanıyordu. Oğlunun itibarını riske atmayacak bir kadındı. Bu nedenle Severus ona asla sahip olamayacaktı.

 

“Severus.”

 

Bir kadın tarafından söylenen adı kulağına çalınınca hafifçe iç çekti. Bu insanlardan haz etmiyor, üstünlük yarışına girdikleri davetlerden hoşlanmıyordu ama her seferinde daveti geri çevirmeyip Narcissa için geliyordu. Arkasında duran kadına döndü istemeye istemeye.

 

“Bellatrix.”

 

Narcissa ne kadar özenliyse Bellatrix de o kadar özensizdi. Siyah, derin dekolteli deri bir elbise giymişti, kıvırcık saçları her zamanki gibi dağınık haldeydi, makyaj yapmamış, sadece kan kırmızı ruj sürmekle yetinmişti. “Gelmezsin sanıyordum.” dedi küçümseyen ses tonuyla.

 

“Seni mutlu edemediğim için beni mazur gör. İsteklerini yerine getirmek önceliklerim arasında değil ne yazık ki.” diye karşılık verdi Severus kadının kullandığı ses tonuyla. Bellatrix’in kendisini rakip olarak gördüğünü biliyordu. Bu yüzden her fırsatta gelip genç adama bulaşıyor, rencide edici sözleriyle gözdağı verdiğini zannediyordu.

 

“Buraya ait değilsin.” Şişkin göz kapaklarının altındaki siyah gözler nefret doluydu.

“Belli ki herkes aynı şeyi düşünmüyor, aksi takdirde burada olmazdım.”

 

Kimi kastettiğini anlaması Bellatrix’in birkaç saniyesini aldı. Anladığı anda yüzü korkunç bir hale büründü, kaşları çatılmış, gözleri kısılmıştı. Kırmızı dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken dişlerini sıkıyordu.

 

“Kardeşimden uzak dur!” dedi her kelimenin üstüne basa basa. Sesi buram buram tehdit kokuyordu.

 

Severus’un dudaklarının kenarları alayla kıvrıldı. “Bunu tüm misafirlere söylüyor musun?”

 

“Sadece gerekli gördüklerime.”

 

“Yani sadece bana.”

 

Bellatrix bir şey söylemek üzere ağzını açmışken aralarına giren bir kadeh şarap genç kadına mani oldu. Siyah saçları geriye doğru taranmış kahverengi gözlü bir adam gülerek onlara bakıyordu, yüzünde eğlendiğini belli eden bir ifade vardı.

 

“Hadi ama Bella.” dedi kadehi biraz daha yaklaştırarak. “Severus’u tehdit etmekle harcadığın zamanda şu şarabı içseydin daha kazançlı çıkardın.”

 

“Benim ne yaptığım seni hiç ilgilendirmez, Dolohov.” diye karşılık verdi genç kadın tıslarcasına. Ardından elinin tersiyle kadehi kabaca itti, Severus’a son kez tehdit edercesine baktı ve hızlı adımlarla uzaklaştı.

 

Antonin umursamazca omuz silkerek kadehten büyük bir yudum aldı. “Yazık oldu, gerçekten iyi bir şaraptı.” Boştaki elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi ve Severus’a döndü.

“Bir köşeye çekilme huyundan vazgeçersen Bella’nın tehditlerine ve alaylarına katlanmak zorunda kalmazsın, dostum.”

 

Severus’un içinden “Ben senin dostun falan değilim!” demek geçse de kendisini tuttu. Gerginlik yaratmak istemiyordu. “Onunla baş edebilirim.”

 

Antonin kafasını sallayarak onayladı. “Bundan şüphem yok.” Konuşacak bir şeyler bulma umuduyla salona göz gezdirdi. Bir adam asasını ses tellerinin olduğu bölgeye koymuş, sesinin yüksekliğini ayarlıyordu.

 

“Lucius bu sene de masraftan kaçmamış.”

 

Severus, Antonin’i karşılıksız bırakmamak adına hafifçe kafasını salladı. Ses ayarını bitirmiş şarkıcı Severus’un daha önce fark etmediği piyanonun başına geçti. Dans pistinin arkasında ufak bir platform yapılmış ve siyah kuyruklu bir piyano konulmuştu. Şarkının ilk notaları salonda yankılanmaya başladı.

 

“Dans şarkısı.” Antonin’in dudakları keyifle kıvrıldı ve kahverengi gözleri hızla insanları taramaya başladı. “Bakalım, Narcissa’yı kim dansa kaldıracak?”

 

Severus da elinde olmadan bakışlarını Narcissa’nın bulunduğu yöne çevirdi. Bir kadının anlattıklarını gülümseyerek dinliyordu ya da dinlermiş gibi yapıyordu. Onlara doğru yaklaşmakta olan adamı gördüğünde sinirle elindeki kadehi sıktı. Kilolu bir adamdı ve yüzünde pis bir sırıtış vardı.

 

“Goyle.” dedi sert bir sesle. Dolohov’un sorusuna cevap vermekten ziyade kendi kendine konuşmuştu.

 

Antonin şarabından bir yudum alırken başını iki yana salladı. “Zavallı Narcissa.”

 

Goyle, genç kadına ciddi anlamda göz diken birkaç kişiden biriydi. Dans bahanesiyle ona dokunabildiği kadar dokunacaktı. Adamın şişman ellerinin Narcissa’nın narin bedeni üzerinde dolaştığını hayal etti. İğrenç bir görüntüydü. Bitmek üzere olan içkisini Antonin’in eline tutuşturup öfkeyle kalabalığın arasına karıştı. Goyle’dan önce oraya varmaya çalışıyordu.

 

Narcissa onu fark etmemişti. Genç kadının arkasında dururken Goyle’a sert bir bakış attı. Ardından sarı saçlara döndü ve yumuşak bir sesle “Narcissa.” dedi.

 

Narcissa konuşmayı kesip gülümseyerek ona baktı. “Severus?”

 

Genç adam elini uzattı. “Benimle dans eder misin?” İlk defa Narcissa’yı dansa kaldırıyordu. Oluşacak tepkiyi merak ederek yüzüne yansıtmadığı bir korkuyla mavi gözlere baktı ama genç kadın sadece gülümsemekle yetindi ve parmaklarını Severus’un avucuna koydu.

 

Eli küçük ve yumuşaktı. Pistin ortasına geldiklerinde genç kadını nazikçe kendine çevirerek elini ince beline koydu. Bellatrix’in ve Goyle’un nefret dolu bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu ama mavi gözler şu an sadece ona bakarken hiçbiri umurunda değildi. Diğerlerine baktığı gibi bakmıyordu kendisine Narcissa. Yine mesafeli fakat daha içten bakışlardı bunlar.

 

“Beni kırmayıp geldiğin için teşekkür ederim.” dedi genç kadın tebessümle.

Severus da tebessümle karşılık verdi. Şu anda elinin altındaki beli daha sıkı tutup kendine çekmek istiyordu. Bu dürtüyü bastırmak için Narcissa’yı uzaklaştırıp bir kez döndürdü. İşe yaramamıştı. Zarafetle dönen ince bedenine yakından bakmak onu daha çok istemesine sebep olmuştu. Kadının belini tekrar kavrayarak adımlarını ritmik bir şekilde atarken şarkı kulaklarına doluyordu: Başımı döndürüyorsun, beni kendine mecbur etme.

 

“Çok güzel görünüyorsun.”

 

Narcissa nazikçe teşekkür etti.

 

Belki şarkının sözlerinin belki de Narcissa’nın gözlerinin sebep olduğu bir şeydi, Severus nedenini anlayamamıştı ama söylemeyi kesinlikle istemediği sözler ansızın dudaklarından dökülüverdi: “Ama mutsuz gibisin.”

 

Narcissa bu yorum üzerine şaşırmıştı, sarı kaşları havaya kalktı. “Bunu da nereden çıkardın?” Mutluluk rolünü iyi oynadığını düşünüyordu belli ki. Yalan da sayılmazdı fakat diğerleri inansa da Severus inanmazdı. Çok uzun zaman izlemişti genç kadını, gerçekten mutlu olduğu anlarda yüzünün aldığı çocuksu ifadeyi iyi bilirdi.

 

Sen benim batışımsın, sen benim ilham perimsin.

 

“Herkesin beklentileri vardır, Narcissa ve bunlar gerçekleşmediğinde mutsuzluk duyarlar.” Bu cümleleri neden söylediğini bilmiyordu. Düşünmeden hareket ediyordu ve kendine engel olamıyordu. ...ve ben aklımı kaçırdım.

 

Evet, aklını kaçırmıştı. Bellatrix’e Narcissa’yla ilgili gönderme yapmıştı, Goyle’un onu dansa kaldırmak istediğini fark ettiğinde öfkelenip adama engel olmuştu ve şimdi söylememesi gereken sözler sarf ediyordu. Zihni tamamen Narcissa’yla ve ona duyduğu aşkla dolmuştu.

 

Genç kadın “Anlamıyorsun.” dercesine başını iki yana salladı. “Senin ve benim hayattan beklentilerimiz çok farklı, Severus.”

 

Çünkü benim her şeyim senin aşkın.

 

“Hayır, değil.” Şarkı bitmek üzereydi. Narcissa’yı son kez döndürüp kendine çektiği anda son nota duyuldu. “İkimiz de mutlu olmak istiyoruz ve bunun için sevgiye ihtiyacımız var.” Söylemişti işte. Yıllardır içinde tuttuğu gerçekler, mantığının kalbi tarafından tutsak edildiği bir anda ağzından dökülüvermişti. Genç kadının tepkisini görmek istiyordu ama cesaret edemiyordu. Mavi gözlerde oluşmuş nefreti görmeye katlanamazdı. Narcissa’nın elini hafifçe öpüp hızlı adımlarla bahçeye açılan cam kapıya yöneldi.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Narcissa olduğu yerde kalakalmış, Severus’un arkasından bakıyordu. Son sözleri kulaklarında çınlarken kalbi hızla atmaya başlamıştı ve bastırdığı duyguları açığa çıkıyordu.

 

Birinin hafifçe omzuna dokunduğunu duyumsadı ve öfkeli bir ses kulaklarına çalındı. “Cissy, konuşmamız lazım.” Ablasıydı. Ama Narcissa’nın şu an tek istediği Severus’un arkasından gitmekti.

 

İnatla adını söylemeye devam eden Bellatrix’e aldırış etmeden kapıya doğru bir adım attı. Aynı anda sivri tırnaklı bir el kolundan kavradı ve ablasının sesi kulağına tısladı. “Cissy!”

 

“Bella, hava almam lazım. Sonra konuşuruz.” Kolunu pençe gibi elden zor da olsa kurtararak hızlı adımlarla kapıya yöneldi. Arkasında Bella’nın sahte olduğu belli olan yumuşak bir sesle birilerine açıklama yaptığını duyar gibiydi.

 

Severus’un dans teklifini duyunca çok şaşırmıştı. Çünkü genç adamın diğerlerinin aksine onu arkadaş olarak gördüğünü zannediyordu. O da Severus’un sadece arkadaşı olduğunu kabullenmek için çok uğraşmıştı ama başarılı olamamıştı. Duyguları bastırmak kolay değildi.

 

Soğuk bahçeye çıktığında üstüne bir şey alması gerektiği aklına geldi. Elbisesinde takacak yer olmadığı için asasını da odasında bırakmıştı. ama artık geri dönemezdi. Isınmasına yardımcı olması umuduyla kollarını göğsünün üstünde sıkı sıkı kavuşturdu. Hiç değilse kar yağışı durmuştu.

 

Cinler taşlı bahçe yolunu temizlemişlerdi. İki tarafında uzanan beyazlıkların arasında var gücüyle Severus’u arıyordu. Onu bulmayı tüm kalbiyle arzuluyordu ama korkuyordu da. Bulduğunda ne söylemesi, ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu çünkü.

 

Topuklu ayakkabılarla karda yürüyemeyeceği için bahçe yolunu takip etmekten başka çaresi yoktu. O yol da sık ağaçların altındaki kamelyaya çıkıyordu. Kamelyanın çevresinde toprak ağaç dalları yüzünden kardan mahrum kalmıştı. İç çekerek bahçeye bir kez daha göz gezdirdi. Severus yine gölgelerin arasına saklanmıştı muhtemelen. Gölgeler onun dünyasıydı ve Narcissa’nın oraya girmeye hakkı yoktu, hele ki kendini bile bile o dünyadan soyutlamışken.

 

Severus’u gördüğünde kalbinin farklı çarpmaya başladığını fark ettiği günden beri mesafeli davranıyordu ona. Çünkü bu yanlıştı. Narcissa ailesinin ona layık gördüğü adamla evlenmişti ve kalbini başka birine kaptırarak onları hayal kırıklığına uğratamazdı. Fakat şimdi çok farklı düşünüyordu.

 

Lucius’la okudukları mavala inanması gereken esas kişi Draco’ydu ama inanmıyordu. Anne ve babasının evcilik oyunu misali sürdürdükleri hayat onu mutsuz ediyordu, Narcissa bunun farkındaydı. Belki kendisi mutlu olursa oğlunun da mutlu olmasını sağlayabilirdi ve bu kesinlikle Lucius’la olacak bir şey değildi.

 

Son kez kamelyaya bakarak gitmek üzere arkasını döndü. Severus bulunmak istemiyorsa inatla aramanın bir anlamı yoktu. Ayrıca çok da üşümüştü. Genç adamın neden kendisiyle yüzleşmediğini merak ediyordu ve sözlerinin ardından ortadan kaybolması onu umutsuzluğa sürüklüyordu.

 

Bir çift nazik el omuzlarına dokundu ansızın ve kadifemsi ses arkasında fısıldadı. “Narcissa, gel.” Severus’un yönlendirmesiyle kamelyanın yanındaki ağaçlık alana giderlerken Narcissa kalbinin korku ve heyecanla çarptığını hissediyordu. Ama ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Bu nedenle sessiz kalarak Severus’un nazik ellerinin onu geniş gövdeli ağaçlardan birinin arkasına götürmesine ve siyah pelerinini çıkarıp şefkatli dokunuşlarla omuzlarına sarmasına müsaade etti. Adamın gözlerine bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu. O gözlerde pişmanlık yüklü bakışlar görmekten korkuyordu çünkü.

 

“Narcissa.” diye yineledi tekrar, Severus. Ama bu bir nidadan ziyade iç çekiş gibiydi. “Beni deli ediyorsun.”

 

Sesindeki tutkulu ton genç kadının başını kaldırıp ona bakmasına sebep oldu. Severus’un pelerinine sarılmış halde, kumaşa sinmiş kokusunu içine çekerken siyah gözlere baktı. Sevgiyle parlayan, şefkat dolu siyahlar, içinde adını unuttuğu duyguların uyanmasına sebep olmuştu. Bir şey, herhangi bir şey söyleme isteğiyle ağzını araladı ama daha kelimeler ağzından çıkamadan Severus ona eğilerek ağzını örttü.

 

Dudakları soğuktu ama tuhaf bir şekilde yanma hissi veriyordu. Yumuşak, nazik ve sevgi doluydu. Birinin kendisini böyle öpeceğini hayal bile edemezdi. Karşılık vermemesi gerekirdi belki ama kendine engel olamamıştı, olmak da istemiyordu aslında. Umut dolu, mutlu bir gelecekleri olmayacağına inanmıştı. Oysa Severus’un öpüşü istediği, arzu ettiği her şeyi ona verir nitelikteydi.

 

Bir elini pelerinin altından çıkarıp genç adamın ensesine koydu. Bu hareketinden cesaret alan Severus da kollarını beline dolayarak Narcissa’yı kendine çekti. Birbirlerinin sıcaklığını hissederken Narcissa geri çekildi ve tıpkı küçük bir kızken yaptığı gibi beyaz dişlerini göstererek, mavi gözlerinin içiyle Severus’a gülümsedi. Kulaklarında danslarına eşlik eden şarkının sözleri çınlıyordu.

Sonum ve başlangıcımsın sen benim...


End file.
